


无法言喻

by LittleDamara



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Boromir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Omega!Faramir
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 德内瑟被真知水晶球扰乱了心智，对儿子们下达了命令。
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Éowyn & Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

寒风吹动山谷间的浊气，猛烈地摇晃每一株植物枝头，将夜空变得明净透彻，晃出更多星星。它一股股地从海上而来，勉强地越过山峦，带来湿润的空气，最终撞上米纳思蒂里斯高耸的城墙，让守夜的巡逻兵打了个冷战，闻到初冬特有的干净冷冽气息。他试着幻想家里的明亮的壁炉，想想他熟睡的孩子，开始期待等他换班，踩着朝阳回去时，能亲吻他们可爱的脸蛋，将他们叫醒。他又打了个冷战，不远处传来一阵低沉的号声，差点就消失在昏暗的巷道中了。士兵知道他要换去下一个守夜点，动动手脚可以帮他驱赶这晚的寒意。  
他在半道上遇到同事，相互打了个照面，心里分神地想着这家伙还欠着他一杯酒钱，不过无所谓，他对此的抱怨很快就被自己幻想的温暖的黄油酒取代。  
“有什么异样吗？”他出于习惯问道。对方耸耸肩，蓝色忧愁的脸转向远处的连绵黑山，没多说。巡逻兵明白眼下大家的忧虑，可总会有好消息的，他经常能打听到，刚铎的摄政王从未对抵御黑暗势力妥协放松，据说就算在梦中，他还能挥刀警告恫吓任何打算侵蚀刚铎领土的敌人。  
他们相互道别，巡逻兵才发现现在的位置正好能瞧到白塔楼偏僻一隅，那是个副楼，狭小又隐蔽，如果不是专门抬头去寻找，很难发现这样一个憋屈的建筑体。巡逻兵之前从未留意过它，但今天不太一样，他也说不出为什么。等他迟疑到足够的时间，才反应过来，刚才从那扇逼仄的石窗后快速地闪过一道红光。短暂得就像鸟儿掠过的影子，暗得就像即将熄灭的烛火。  
那会是什么？他不再朝上瞧，握紧手里的长矛。那算是某个不祥的异样吗？可那毕竟在塔楼里，什么样的坏事会发生在里面？  
他克制自己不要乱想，终于再次进入戒备状态。

德内瑟离开了密室。他用大氅裹紧自己发抖的身躯，过道只剩下勉强照亮道路的火光，寒气逼人。老人走到一半，突然没由来地深感恐惧，他感到自己被衰老侵蚀，就像这股寒气从他脚爬上后脑那样迅速且无声无息。他担心再往前走，每走一步，他便会衰老一岁，最后在他五十步倒地身亡，化成一堆白骨。德内瑟一动不动，警惕着，瞥见自己的影子在灯下晃悠，他又想到自己正被火光照耀，就算不是很温暖，但也不至于冻到骨子里头。这样不经意的想法一瞬间打消了方才奇怪的恐惧。他继续迈开步，往寝室走去。他来到床上，睡意还未涌上前，又被一种遗憾揪住了胸口，这将会与对衰老和死亡的恐惧区别开，像一阵忧伤的叹息萦绕心头。德内瑟想到过去那些年轻的脸，满面笑容，目光自信，其中也有他那两个儿子，笼罩在一层模糊的荣光中。幻想带给德内瑟些许温暖。他叹口气，因为这样的画面以后再也不会有了。这座孤城该死地面对魔多，而他总是日日夜夜地直视恐惧深渊，几乎看不到一星半点的希望，未来没有荣耀，只有无法消散的阴影。他不断退缩在回忆里，渴望从中找到支撑自己的动力，让他能有勇气面对如此可怕虚无的未来。德内瑟开始流出眼泪，睡意全无，从床上坐起，在房间里踩着地毯踱步。他不想一个人面对如此无望的恐惧，他想逃跑，远离注定会发生的恶战，可还有哪里能接纳他？除非他真的可以找到新的希望，让他去期盼，怀着信心等待着的某件美好的事。如果德内瑟无法逃离即将到来的黑暗，至少他不再是孤独的——不，他肯定会死在这黑暗的年代里，现在只是需要让他死得没那么凄惨他便可接受。他需要某个活生生的信念以臻完美。天上的星星那般温柔璀璨，海里的珍珠那样富含精华，像太阳遗落的一束光辉，是初春拂面的一缕清风。  
啊，他渴望瑰宝般的新生命，即便在如此可憎压抑的时代，这该死的纪年，他也有权力去争取他想拥有的一切，比他目前所拥有的都要好！  
德内瑟回到床上，他的身体累了，但他内心患了热病般越发激动。德内瑟想到自己的两个无价之宝，他的儿子们。博罗米尔他是已经用完了赞美之词，一位如他所愿那般骄傲伟大的阿尔法战士，太阳般照耀大地，为一切带去希望和勇气；而法拉米尔——一个王室欧米伽——永远不能如德内瑟所愿，他听甘道夫那个巫师的话多过听父亲的，像个小叛徒，倒头来又乞求父亲对他的爱。这怎么可能？德内瑟曾考虑过用一个政治联姻把法拉米尔打发走，这才是欧米伽的最终价值。不过眼下，德内瑟想到他的未来少不了法拉米尔，便打心里珍惜起他来了。德内瑟实在气不过不能用更加辉煌的词汇来形容他的小儿子，可温和善意，成熟稳重是国民戴在年轻统帅头上的桂冠，这也不失为填补德内瑟虚荣心的轶事。  
两个男人都是他的儿子，即便他对其中一位有失公道，经常排挤打压，但人总归是他的，没有人能夺走！  
德内瑟如此发誓，坐在那思考，像尊石像，直到清晨的阳光透过窗户笼罩在他身侧，大自然的温暖令他回神。他叫来侍从，要求传话，让他的两个儿子在早餐前来见他。

白塔楼除了正殿外的平台，在内里还有一座更加私密的花园，长满从伊锡利恩移植过来的奇花异草，被打理得很好，随时做好开宴会的准备。博罗米尔知道，如果法拉米尔不在房间又不在议会堂，那他肯定会在这里。脱离训练、浑身热汗的男人绕过回廊，透过半开放的前厅，远远看见在错落有致的花园里，法拉米尔暗金色的脑袋刚好从一丛灌木上露出。博罗米尔无法抑制地咧嘴微笑，急匆匆地走过去，腰带配饰和剑晃动得发出响声，引得法拉米尔回头，对视的瞬间便在花园里笑了。  
博罗米尔把弯曲的花园小径走成一条粗鲁的直线，法拉米尔刚站起身，他猛地抱过去，和之前的每一次拥抱一样热情。法拉米尔在他耳边发笑，也用力地回抱博罗米尔，这具庞大发烫的身体几乎将四周植物的冷气驱散，像个小火炉让法拉米尔脸色稍显红润。  
“你不在图书馆，这可让我找了好一会儿！”博罗米尔打趣道。  
“我相信你肯定会找到我。”法拉米尔回应，“你每次都差不离。”  
博罗米尔耸耸肩，走到人造水池那，鞠了一抔清泉干脆地洗了下脸，“你不去开会，也不来陪我训练，”他一边抱怨一边被冰凉的水刺激得打了个激灵，“悄无声息地偷偷准备行李……难道你打算回伊锡利恩那儿？”  
“是什么令你想得这么多的？”法拉米尔坐回石座上，他暗自惊叹博罗米尔的直觉，但又好奇他究竟能猜对到哪一步。  
博罗米尔眯着眼睛打量法拉米尔，像审视一个故意撒谎的小孩。被那双眼睛看得久了，法拉米尔再次不由自主地发笑，承认他无法对博罗米尔有所隐瞒。  
“我的确是要暂时离开这里，不过不是去伊锡利恩，也不是安达因河那里，而是往上，去伊森河那头去。”  
“你要去洛汗？”博罗米尔诧异道，他看着法拉米尔点头，感到一小股火烧在脸上。他走近法拉米尔，将他从石座上拉起，面对面地站着，“谁让你去的，不可能是父亲，他一向对那帮骑马的家伙有意见，难不成他要转性跟他们做朋友了？”  
“这也不是没可能的事。”法拉米尔摆脱抓着他上臂的手，但没有站开。兄弟两从未在接触中感到私人空间被冒犯。“请别大惊小怪，只是一次会晤，我想根本就谈不成什么，确认一些早年的条款修改，针对哈拉德人的入侵……都是些小事，和眼下大家担忧的根本不值一提。”  
“那也没必要派你去，让一个使臣处理这些便可，何必……”博罗米尔说到这里便发觉晚了。他能明白父亲对待这些事情上的偏心，法拉米尔更是明白。博罗米尔的脸再次着火，不过这次因为羞愧。他转向水池，不敢看法拉米尔的眼睛。  
潺潺泉水带走博罗米尔的焦虑，他才再次开口，在这之前法拉米尔一直安静地站着。  
“我需要你。”博罗米尔沮丧地说。他毫不顾忌自己感情流露，扭过头观察法拉米尔放松的表情，又试着求他，“我去和父亲说，现在米纳思蒂里斯需要你，别去什么洛汗国……”  
“我总会出现在真正需要我的地方。”法拉米尔扶上博罗米尔的肩膀，他们都来到水池边，呼吸着清冽的水的气味。法拉米尔稍微抬头，和他哥哥对视，安静地说：“父亲已经下了命令，要我今晚前离开，行李收拾妥当，我的随从也候着了，信使早就快马加鞭通知伊奥尔家族会晤的事。不过你别担心，地点在两国的边界，某个安详的村落。这次的会晤很私人，我打赌，不出两个星期你就能再次见到我了。”  
“这算是一个好消息？算吧，但总比不上那条不让你出国的命令。”博罗米尔妥协了。他心里有一部分还在为如此突兀的离别而恼火，剩下的大部分则开始期待不久后兄弟的再次见面。博罗米尔一直对法拉米尔爱护有加，正如一位正统的阿尔法所需要做的那样关照着。他越是意识到这点，越是能触发心底的暖流，带着真诚和渴望触碰法拉米尔，有时候亲密得简直像亲王所说的那样——就是个抱着果子猛嗅的大松鼠！  
博罗米尔不再发愁，他能感受到法拉米尔就像他那样期待着再次见面的那天，如此地同心让博罗米尔安心。天色已晚，法拉米尔走神地朝外看，似乎正思考着要怎么告别。博罗米尔趁机亲了法拉米尔的额头，捧住他的脸，直到法拉米尔用奇怪的打趣眼神笑他，博罗米尔才放他离开。当博罗米尔反应过来，而法拉米尔已经走远，他又可惜没有将法拉米尔抱得久一些，或者更用心地与他道别。他每一次接近法拉米尔所产生的悸动总比上一次强烈，他想将双手用力按在法拉米尔的身上，或者吻他吻得更久些。他希望能多闻闻法拉米尔的气息，让它留在自己这边不再消散。他想看进那双灰眼睛，想把手指伸进脖子后的秀发里……博罗米尔决定不再多想了，否则他又会为法拉米尔的离开而独自怄气。  
法拉米尔出城门时迎上温柔的晚风，前方夕阳带着粉色下沉，有一瞬间一切都是温暖的色泽。法拉米尔感到一阵惋惜，他的确不愿意在这关头去参加会议，当刚铎的大臣带来这则消息，德内斯立即把任务抛给法拉米尔，一点商量余地都不给。或许这也是注定要走的路。法拉米尔让马跑起来，看着前方逐渐暗淡的光景——总是这条路，但每一次的意义都不同，我顺着这条路离开，也会沿着这条路回来。我总要回来，这里需要我，我的父亲会需要我的。  
他呼口气，感觉到冷了，可能过几天冷风会先来到刚铎，再慢慢入侵洛汗国的领地。  
当然，博罗米尔也需要我。他这么想着，进入广袤的黑暗中。

德内瑟只等来博罗米尔一人。他恍惚一会儿才反应过来法拉米尔已经离开一星期了。  
不过也无妨。德内瑟要博罗米尔来到身边，仔细又自豪地打量他。多么像年轻的我。德内瑟高兴地想着。  
“我真高兴有你在身边。”他稍有地放松地说话。博罗米尔为父亲的心情放松感到高兴，但也觉得奇怪。德内瑟继续说：“你是个美好的阿尔法战士，博罗米尔，全国没有人能比得上你，没有人。”  
“为了刚铎的荣耀，父亲，我很荣幸你能这么赞美我。”  
“好的好的，不过，听我说，”德内瑟嘴里这么说，可他感到大脑一片混乱，似乎他从未想明白想要什么，他无法察觉自己的心智如何，只剩下实施阴谋会有的激动。他闭上眼睛，平息躁动，现在只剩下他的渴望。  
“听我说……这会是一个契机，你可以把它当成一道来自父亲的命令，不是刚铎摄政王，而是父亲……听我说，我最珍贵的孩子……”  
“我听着。”博罗米尔耐着性子。他观察德内瑟，想着父亲在一夜间老了许多，表面没有变化，可他的神态和说话语气笼罩着一层迷雾，让人感到飘渺不定。  
“我期盼着一个完美的生命，它会是一个新的期望，身上流着最正统的血液，去达成先王的伟业。我亲爱的儿子，你已经是那位让我最为自豪的人了，可你想想，你的下一代将会做出什么样辉煌成就。”  
博罗米尔站直身，“你是要我结婚吗？在这关头？”  
“不，这不是结婚这么随便简单能完成的，我需要你去标记，让欧米伽怀孕，留下最为纯粹的、属于我们的后代。”  
博罗米尔没有出声，他透过父亲发亮的双眼窥看到模糊的答案，他害怕一旦被自己说出来，再也无法回避。可他没制止父亲去说。  
“这是一个老人的请求，不，一个摄政王的要求，不，一个父亲的命令。”德内瑟稳定地说道，“你需要去标记你的弟弟，博罗米尔，他也有最纯正的血统，我不能让它浪费在别的家族上。”  
“法拉米尔是我的弟弟！”博罗米尔被德内瑟的平静吓到，“他也是你的儿子！”  
“一个欧米伽儿子，别说得你从没想过！”德内瑟这么说，博罗米尔便知道曾经逃避的梦都将会落地成真，“这是很自然的事，我的儿子，你怎么能比当父亲的还糊涂？如果你是一位最强大的阿尔法，那身为你的弟弟，法拉米尔则是最美好的欧米伽。这点我无法否认，他的确具备所有优良品质，他的聪慧和谦虚，这是我想忽视都忽视不了的，更妄论睥睨了。”  
“可……”博罗米尔觉得应该立刻离开这里，和父亲争论无用。但他却留下，等着德内瑟下一个理由。  
“你们都是我最珍贵的人，少了谁也不行。我真应该好好教导你们，特别是法拉米尔，把他让给那个灰袍巫师是我最大的错误。我当初是多么地骄傲自大，目中无人，居然这么地对待法拉米尔……”德内瑟一改镇定，开始小声哭起来。  
博罗米尔叹口气，他跪在父亲身边说：“法拉米尔一直是一位优秀的儿子，配得上你这般优秀的父亲。”  
“也足以配得上你这么伟岸的阿尔法，博罗米尔，看着我，难道你想否认？”  
博罗米尔没有出声，他盯着前方，目光穿透父亲，不知道去往哪里。  
“看着我！你何苦在这自寻烦恼，这么简单的道理，但凡有点脑子都能想清楚！啊，我累了，还没能用上早餐就要和你理论这浅显的问题。你离开吧，自己想清楚。如果你只是在浪费精力去苦恼所谓伦理道德那类，我劝你别了，这般懦弱犹豫，足以证明你不是个合格的阿尔法战士！”  
“父亲！”博罗米尔出了声，但也只是暂时打断德内瑟的长篇大论。他从未如此虚弱地站起身，地板此刻像干草堆那样让人立不稳。  
“或者你只是嫌弃你弟弟？就像我之前犯的错误那样故意无视他身上的光芒？”  
博罗米尔想到花园里的法拉米尔，那个可爱的暗金色脑袋从灌木丛上转过来，亲切的英俊面孔，目光温柔，动作热情——法拉米尔对他从未虚情假意过。博罗米尔也是，他真诚对待着，如果他的照顾中一直融入了阿尔法的爱，而法拉米尔没有回避，是否真的说明，他们就是如此这般毫无意识地相互吸引着？  
他故意忘记的那些混沌的意乱情迷的梦，那些形似法拉米尔的身影，带有余温的转瞬即逝的气息。  
博罗米尔总想紧紧拥抱住法拉米尔，关心照顾他，这能有什么错？  
“如此地简单，”德内瑟说，“如此地显而易见，你比我欣赏他，怎么能比我晚察觉他的美丽呢？”  
“至少让我和法拉米尔说说。”博罗米尔望着他父亲，力量回到他身体里，阵阵发麻由里向外刺戳着皮肤。  
“随便吧，啊，我真的累了，什么都不想管了。等法拉米尔回来，你就去和他说，你要告诉他，这是我的命令。”


	2. Chapter 2

队伍朝伊森河的方向跑了四天，接近两国边境。他们进入更加温暖的环境，看到金色的阳光和广阔的连绵草地，由衷感叹洛汗国的辽阔壮美。他们根据信件里附有的临时地图，比会晤时间早了一天到达那座荒废的驿站。历经几代的纠纷和国土划分，主道已改，留下这座隐蔽在小树林里的屋子，是洛汗国里鲜有的全石砌建筑——矮小笨拙，采光却意外地令人满意，人走进去不会觉得憋屈难受，通风良好，如果主门和窗板未被岁月侵蚀损毁，能在严冬为十几人避寒取暖。  
法拉米尔命部下四周查看，发现还没有洛汗国使臣的踪迹，便在屋子旁找到有溪流的地方安营扎寨，惬意地打发时间。  
傍晚时分，法拉米尔的哨兵看到远处平地上出现一支小队伍，和他们人数不相上下，高举洛汗旗过来。法拉米尔立即上马，带着两个部下来到驿站门口，正好和刚抵达约定地点的洛汗人遇上。此时天色发沉，微弱的自然光落在人脸上更是让人看不清对方面容。法拉米尔命令部下去驿站内点火亮灯，和洛汗队伍的领队点头示意自报家门。他暂时没看出来是哪位来与他进行非正式会晤，黑夜追上这支队伍，将远离驿站光亮的人隐藏起来。法拉米尔见驿站内收拾稳妥，桌子椅子一并摆好，一个部下带来酒，另一个部下带来杯子。法拉米尔下马，沉稳地等待着。  
一个戴着斗篷兜帽的人下了马，平稳地走出队伍。其他人并未想到主人下马得如此迅速，便都赶紧下来，站在墨色斗篷两旁。法拉米尔邀请他进屋，洛汗使臣透过斗篷阴影打量起他，在灯光可及之处露出一丝微笑，爽快地进了屋。法拉米尔刚跟着进去——只踏进左脚，身子大部分留在夜色中——洛汗的使臣取下兜帽，露出一头金色瀑布般的秀发，安静地朝法拉米尔转身。这是一副少有的漂亮女人面孔，不可能有人会对她假装视而不见。  
“我是伊奥尔蒙德之女伊欧文，特为会晤而来。”伊欧文用响亮的声音自我介绍，“真高兴我们并没有来迟。”  
法拉米尔花了一秒钟盯着那头秀发，稍后才回神，显得意外。他继而走进室内，踱步到桌子边，和伊欧文隔出距离。  
“我从未设想过会是希优顿国王的侄女前来见面，招待不周请见谅，”他的困惑表情还未收回，伊欧文正因此轻轻笑着，“可为什么……”  
“这也是无可奈何之举，赛奥德雷德王子暗自策划了这场小会面，不能太过张扬，甚至瞒着国王，或者说，是瞒着三寸舌那个佞臣！”伊欧文不由自主加重语气，“格里马已经把整个黄金宫搞得乌烟瘴气，如今还要插手更多的国务大事，我真希望他能离开，被赶跑。”伊欧文整理好情绪，“本该是塞奥德雷德过来的，可这几天突然传出北边有奥克斯扰乱边界的信报，他便率领军队出去了。”  
“我记得你还有位哥哥。”  
伊欧文看了法拉米尔一眼，回答的时候稍微皱眉，明显心里正琢磨什么，“伊奥尔莫尔刚回埃多拉斯就被格里马盯上，被处处针对，可怜的国王又成日无精打采……对，应该是伊奥尔莫尔过来的，如今现况，他难以抽身，所以我便来了。格里马从未对我有过戒心，他误以为我只是个天真的王室女孩，即便出行几日也只是散心。你放心，亲爱的刚铎摄政王子，我们的队伍在出行的头天绕了远路，确保无人跟踪后才快马加鞭赶到这里。”  
法拉米尔似乎还有话说，伊欧文便将方才琢磨的心事说出，“你千万不要因为是我出席就忽视这次会晤的重要性，我也是一名阿尔法战士，没有人能因为我是一个女人而剥夺我参与政治的权利。如果你对此抱有偏见，那将会令我深感失望，毕竟，在我得知会是德内瑟的小儿子参加，才真正下了决心过来——如果你真的如大家所传的那般开明公正，举止高贵神态和蔼，而且自谦。”  
伊欧文说完，站在那等待法拉米尔的反应。她看起来神色紧张，唯恐法拉米尔与她的设想偏差一毫一厘。  
“我们需要合作，在这紧要关头，如果再毫无作为，就无法挽回了，不管是什么。”伊欧文朝前走了一步。  
“请稍安勿躁，我并未介意你的身份，我只是，很少能见到如此美丽的人。如果我说错了话，请立刻摆出脸色让我明白，好向你道歉。可能是一时的火光太旺，或者是这一天下来的游荡令我松懈，让我表现得如此不得体，但你的每一句话我都在认真聆听，并且理解你们的难处。对于参加会议是谁我毫无意见，当下需解燃眉之急。当然，伊欧文公主大驾光临此地，再也没有比这更好的事了！”法拉米尔发自内心高兴地说道，“这将会是一次愉快的见面，即便我们头次真正认识对方，可我能看出未来友谊的苗头。”  
伊欧文松了口气，她再次露出刚进门的和悦神情，让随从带来地图，在桌子上摊开，两人借着火光逐一看过标记点。伊欧文多次警告，哈拉德人从洛汗国边界上有奇怪撤退动向，要法拉米尔多加留意刚铎的边界。眼下常年混乱的地方都稍有平息苗头，如此顺利得让人无法放心，就像浪潮后退，只是为了下一波潮水上涌。他们商讨许久，等到桌子上的油光减弱，两人的话头便转走，相互分享起国家近况。交谈内容随着他们的心情愉悦逐渐变广，从两国的景物特色，风俗人情，再到家族轶事，一些轻松的玩笑全都过了一遍。他们彻夜长谈，并未感到困乏腻味，随从时不时可以听到伊欧文发出可爱的笑声。他们谈得如此入迷，仿佛没有了时间概念，直到法拉米尔抬头，看到东方天际有泛白迹象，便邀请伊欧文到外头散步。两人并肩走在淡蓝色的清晨草地上，呼吸充满夜间余温的空气，眺望远山和晴空，心情难得如此舒畅，暂时逃离了战争的黑云阴影。两人的随从跟在他们身后举着火把照路。太阳升起，天色大亮，随从渐渐与他们隔开距离，不知不觉落在后面。  
黎明过去，法拉米尔带着伊欧文回到驿站。他看着在清晨里越发亭亭玉立的伊欧文，不禁又内心赞叹，想着下次再见到这样的金发，这样湛蓝的眼睛又要等到什么时候。伊欧文偶尔与法拉米尔对视，每次眼神都散发着光，居然令她年轻了几岁似的，连举止神态都活泼起来。  
伊欧文不得不在格里马起疑心前赶回去。她抚摸随从牵上前的马脖子，理顺鬃毛，动作犹豫。法拉米尔想上前扶她上马，不过晚了一步，伊欧文一鼓作气跨上马鞍，斗篷带过一阵风。这股干练劲儿过去，她看向站在旁边的法拉米尔，再次显得犹豫。  
“我期待与你下次的见面，愿那时国事太平。”法拉米尔说着，轻轻地抚摸伊欧文的马，感受这匹美丽生物的呼吸起伏。  
伊欧文看似要回应，不过她转而低头，从斗篷上解下搭扣，弯腰递给法拉米尔。她背后的头发瀑布般轻柔垂下，几乎挡住她伸出的手臂。  
“愿再次相见是胜利号角吹响的时候。”伊欧文这么说。  
法拉米尔欣赏这枚放进他手心里的金铜制马头扣，立即将自己披肩的搭扣解下——一片银色的树叶，据说灵感来自圣白树第一枚嫩叶。伊欧文欣喜地看着这枚扣子，用食指描绘上面的纹路，暂时舍不得扣回斗篷上。  
分离的时刻到了。法拉米尔退开一旁，洛汗国的队伍调转马头，扬起草屑。伊欧文回头看了法拉米尔一眼，才将马驾出，在明媚的阳光中渐行渐远。

博罗米尔从梦里醒来，迟疑地环顾四周，皱眉不解。他醒在城门开启之前，米纳思蒂里斯此刻尤显静谧，沉睡在清晨前的淡蓝色氛围中。博罗米尔醒得太过早，体会着被睡眠抛弃的孤独，叹口气坐起身。梦里的人早已不在床边，没有告别。就算上一秒博罗米尔还能抚摸他的上臂，在他耳边一遍遍说着情话，他的嘴巴带着热度贴在博罗米尔皮肤上笑着，气味灼热浓烈，只要博罗米尔一睁眼，又是孤身一人，失落感压住他，浑身冒冷汗。梦虚幻但欲望真实。尽管之前博罗米尔一直在回避，德内瑟也强迫他去面对，戳穿他虚假的矜持，怂恿他承认它。  
刚铎国最伟大的统帅无法反驳，他厌恶撒谎以及一切相关的不真，现实却把他往与自身信念背道而驰的方向推，这让他内心充满矛盾，不信直觉。爱无疑是好的，可为什么要令他沉迷其中又要令他痛苦逃离。博罗米尔抓紧双手，坚硬的性器还在让他分神，情欲的味道至少是消散了。他明白自己面对的挫折无法用力量解决，像是一道思想的屏障，或者说，是一条太过畅通无阻的直下深渊的路，但凡他不再控制，便坠落进那片甜蜜的黑暗中。这是一种被虚假的希望掩饰起来的诅咒吗？窗外的蓝色渐退，能听见一两声战马嘶鸣。博罗米尔离开床，到窗边透气。他眺望远方，等了片刻，然后，他决定要和法拉米尔坦白——他亲爱的弟弟，两小无猜的伙伴——总会理解并乐于分担，将他将救出苦海的。  
当天中午，博罗米尔听到侍从传报法拉米尔的队伍即将进城。一时间内博罗米尔不知该用什么心情来迎接弟弟，再次见面的高兴夹杂一丝惆怅，担忧的话却也欣喜法拉米尔的归来。他拖着沉重的脚步下了台阶，站在露台上，看着那小股队伍一圈圈从城下上来。  
至少能由我来转达父亲的命令。他想着。  
两边距离不断接近，博罗米尔已经可以从队伍中找出法拉米尔了，他正披着暗色斗篷，轻松地让马随着宽大平整的石阶进入离白塔楼最近的一圈街道。看看那年轻人，有副和悦的神情，丝毫没有旅途的疲倦，相比之下，博罗米尔倒像是赶了几天路的旅人，面色苍白，眼神不定。  
我该怎么开口？  
博罗米尔头次如此憎恨父亲毁了他一贯的好心情。  
一道影子遮挡了博罗米尔身上的阳光。博罗米尔抬头，法拉米尔逆着光对他微笑。  
“我已经尽我所能地赶回来啦，亲爱的哥哥，欢迎我吧！”法拉米尔跳下马，结实地抱住博罗米尔。法拉米尔的拥抱总是温柔有力的，他日常较少穿着盔甲，轻装上阵，整个人比博罗米尔轻几分。博罗米尔回抱时分神想，他好几次直接一身盔甲地将弟弟搂住，是否会弄疼他？  
“你怎么了？为什么如此没有精力？”法拉米尔摆正博罗米尔的脸，隔着手套把他额头上的乱发捋开。博罗米尔观察他的弟弟，年轻的脸也带上了忧愁，那双灰眼睛从未离开他。  
见博罗米尔走神，法拉米尔让人把马牵走，取下手套，再次摸摸博罗米尔的脸。  
“如果发烫我倒能理解，可为什么你体温正常，却显得这么苍白？”  
那双手的温度消融了博罗米尔面容的僵硬，几乎接近梦里的触碰了。  
博罗米尔抓住那只手，将它压在唇边，深深呼吸，发出一阵低沉满足的叹息后才松开。法拉米尔早已习惯他的哥哥偶尔会贪婪地闻自己身上的欧米伽味道，这么明目张胆还是头次。法拉米尔想问个清楚，见博罗米尔气色好转，就不再为难他了。  
“只是夜长梦多，扰的人精神不好，我真高兴你回家。”博罗米尔笑笑，转而搂住法拉米尔的肩膀，将他带进屋。  
两人未从大门进入，他们知道德内瑟的习惯，现在他可能用着早餐，不好去打扰，沿着偏楼的过道，去往庭室休息。博罗米尔很快注意到法拉米尔的斗篷搭扣不是熟悉的颜色。  
“这是什么？可别告诉我那枚搭扣被你粗心大意搞丢了。”  
法拉米尔笑着解下斗篷，将马头给博罗米尔欣赏。他们来到西侧庭室，里面空无一人，却摆好了酒和食物。  
“那是来自洛汗国公主伊欧文的友好礼物，你不可能没听说过她。”法拉米尔指引博罗米尔如何去描绘搭扣的设计线条，“无法否认，我出发前发了牢骚，可这次会晤让我受益良多。博罗米尔，我亲爱的兄长，我和公主互换了搭扣，相互祝福，并且期望友谊长存。我多希望在未来的某天能让你俩认识，你绝对会像我一样为那头金发惊叹的。”  
“我以为你只是去开会，没曾想你还能有心交友？”博罗米尔的掌心被那枚金铜马头灼烧，他看法拉米尔露出一脸困惑，原本自我挣扎的内心瞬间恢复平静，仿佛他从未有过疑虑。  
“这会有什么矛盾的地方？我们的确需要友好合作才能抵御外敌，这将是一个良好的开端，如果赛奥德雷德王子得知这次会晤的成功，我猜想他们还会有下一次的计划，尽管眼下还有困难……”  
“我们有过纠纷，你怎么能如此迅速地帮他们说话？”  
“如果一定要纠结上几代人的恩怨，为什么不把精力放在眼下呢？我知道两国的人都期望着再次团结的日子。”  
博罗米尔默认道理，他试图冷静，但心里的怒火迅速将其它情绪焚烧殆尽，情感单一得令他再次自信，嘲笑起之前还在为德内瑟的命令优柔寡断的自己是多么愚蠢。  
“好吧，但就算有下次会议，也该是我去了。”博罗米尔把搭扣用力放在桌上，法拉米尔不解地看着他。  
“我从第一面就察觉到你变得奇怪，现在又故意给我难堪，究竟是什么事堵在你心里，让你这么苍白又恼怒的？”法拉米尔走近博罗米尔，看进他的眼睛，“我离开后这里发生了什么？”  
“父亲要我来当你的阿尔法。”  
法拉米尔瞪着博罗米尔，没出声。博罗米尔进而抓住他的手臂防止他退开，“他要我标记你，因为他不忍心血统混杂。”  
“你们一定都疯了，这是什么话？”法拉米尔想甩开博罗米尔的桎梏，但大手有力，死死钳住法拉米尔，“博罗米尔，你弄疼我了，放开！”  
博罗米尔松手，法拉米尔后退时他一步步跟着，始终保持近距离，直到他将法拉米尔逼到桌子边，撞掉那枚搭扣。黑影笼罩住法拉米尔。  
“这是来自父亲的命令，他原本要直接下达，不过我恳求他由我来转告，这能让你好受些。”  
“有什么区别？重点不是由谁来说，你是我的哥哥啊，而我们都是他的儿子。为什么父亲提出这样的要求，这违背常理。”  
“你是一位多么完美的欧米伽。”博罗米尔抬手想抚摸法拉米尔的脸或者头发，法拉米尔躲开。博罗米尔将手握成拳，克制地放下。  
“这话又是什么意思？难道欧米伽没有选择权了吗？当这恶心的阴谋酝酿时你是否也在场？为什么你不去阻止，我知道你我一条心，你怎么能纵容父亲的玩笑？”  
博罗米尔没有辩解，他只是继续说：“我爱你，法拉米尔。你是知道的，我这么做只是为了保护你。”  
“如果我只能从你身上获得这样的保护，那简直比父亲的蔑视更令我心寒。”法拉米尔走开，没出去，似乎被挽留般在房间里来回走，担忧地看着博罗米尔。  
“为什么你这么镇静？博罗米尔，我感受不到你了，你是谁？天哪，这是怎么回事？”法拉米尔焦急地站住，不知道该去哪儿。博罗米尔看他这样的反应同样不好受——他被拒绝了，被自己的弟弟，被一个他魂牵梦萦的欧米伽拒绝了。不过有父亲的命令为据，博罗米尔并不是太担心。他继续放任法拉米尔在那发愁，想着法拉米尔刚才那番话，竟能这么诋毁来自阿尔法的保护。所以他怀着一颗报复的心等候着事态发酵，变得残忍了。  
法拉米尔到头来也无法多说什么，甚至不清楚博罗米尔的态度。他的哥哥似乎也是被父亲逼迫的可怜人，可看进他眼睛，法拉米尔又惧怕里面那股冒头的直白欲望。  
禁卫军闯进僵局，他迟疑了半秒，告诉他们摄政王已经在大堂等候了。法拉米尔要禁卫军先离开，自己却不想出门。博罗米尔来到他身边，即便他刚才说了那些胡话，对欧米伽发出了威胁，但法拉米尔还是从他身上获得一点勇气。他试图安慰自己，博罗米尔在这，情况能坏到哪去？  
兄弟俩一前一后步入大堂，一言不发。博罗米尔面无表情，法拉米尔回避父亲，来到摄政王的椅子前才抬头看他。  
他如实将会议内容陈述，德内瑟听得认真，可回答敷衍，不是胸有成竹就是全然放弃了。  
真希望他能将我打发走。法拉米尔说完后心里想着。他等着德内瑟的指令，老人布满阴霾的眼睛从法拉米尔看到博罗米尔，诡异缓慢地思考着。  
“我想，博罗米尔已经把要事跟你说了。可看他在那独自摆臭脸，能知道你们没谈妥。”德内瑟一开口就打破了法拉米尔的期待，“你真让我失望。”  
“我什么都没做错。”法拉米尔对着德内瑟说，“我有权利拒绝，也有义务阻止。”  
德内瑟哼哼地笑下，法拉米尔冒了冷汗。博罗米尔没发声。法拉米尔习惯地想要看看他的哥哥，不过他克制住，抵抗压力。与此同时他也明白，这次他孤立无援。  
“我以一位父亲的立场来让你们结合，你却不领情，伤害大家的自尊，那我要以摄政王的名义来下达命令了。”德内瑟看法拉米尔要开口，猛地指向他令其禁言。“别想找借口！你的古代君王美德到哪去了？一来到就目中无人油嘴滑舌，试图违抗命令！你要记得你在皇座前发过誓，难道如今自私自大已经足够令你违背誓言了吗？”  
法拉米尔努力平息怒火，可面对父亲的无端指责，他还是不由自主地向他屈服，慌乱闪过他的脸，令他发热，双眼噙满泪水。  
“我希望事情不要错得太过离谱以至于无法挽回，父亲，这让我很难受，你在剥夺我的自由和信仰。”  
“我即不是要把你流放，也不是把你踢出族谱，你却认为我犯了作为父亲的大忌，你简直是被灰袍混蛋换了脑袋了！我警告你，接受这个命令，不要将你的欧米伽优势浪费在其它地方，再说，你和你哥哥如此般配，还有什么不满意的？”  
法拉米尔完全垂下头，德内瑟看他这副模样感到厌烦，要他离开。法拉米尔最后朝他父亲看了眼，原路回去，全程没有理会一旁的博罗米尔。

博罗米尔留下和德内瑟商议法拉米尔带回来的讯息，之后他终于可以离开大堂。一来到庭院，他便感到心胸开阔，压在头上的阴影很快消散了。他越往外走，越是感觉良好，离噩梦越来越远。可与此同时，他也越发后悔。最后他来到圣白树旁，眺望远处厄运山的模糊影子，内心惊恐道：我刚才对法拉米尔做了什么？我怎么能恐吓他后又把他一人扔到父亲面前遭受那些可怕的折磨！  
他环顾四周，期望能找到在外头等待他的弟弟。谁都不在这，只有白塔楼黑洞洞的门口正对着他。  
博罗米尔被内疚和悔恨抓住，飞快地去了法拉米尔的寝室，还有任何他可能在的地方。最后是禁卫军偷偷报信，博罗米尔才在马厩里找到法拉米尔。  
博罗米尔不敢靠近，法拉米尔朝他看一眼，像往常般梳理马身，接着去检查鞍座。博罗米尔上前，碰碰自己的兄弟。他将手搭在法拉米尔肩膀上，让法拉米尔再次看向他。  
“我为先前对你做的事道歉……请你不要把我对你的爱扭曲成其它东西，那是真情实意的。我想保护你，一贯如此，在未来也是。”  
“我也爱你，我的哥哥。”法拉米尔坦诚地说。“我能明白你的矛盾，现在我是知道为什么你脸色发白了，想到你对此有过内心挣扎，我也不至于那么难受……想获得父亲的爱实在太难了，我甚至不敢去想今后生活会变成什么样……如果我不是你弟弟该多好，一切都会变得简单。”  
最后那句话刺中博罗米尔的心，他不敢再看法拉米尔那张忧郁的脸，狼狈地走出马厩，心中塞满愤怒和悲伤，像团火烧灭他的其它情绪，留下名为无所适从的渣滓。他不再怪任何人甚至是他父亲。他不敢想象，如果父亲没有提出，他是否会成开口请求标记弟弟的人。  
当晚他喝了很多酒，强迫进入一个无梦的睡眠。第二天中午，博罗米尔在宿醉的折磨下，得知法拉米尔带队去往伊锡利恩，装点的行李充足得似乎要在那里过冬。


	3. Chapter 3

德内瑟把法拉米尔留下的信函撕碎。儿子用这么无礼任性的方式离开米纳思蒂里斯，以此躲避命运，妄想逃脱父亲的控制，痴心妄想！  
勃然大怒后的德内瑟头脑发昏，摔回黑色的摄政王座位。此刻的正堂似乎向两头无限延伸，实在太过宽太过空，德内瑟在其中逐渐变得渺小，便也可怜起来——他忧悒的目光四下寻绕，一点点精神都可稍纵即逝。为什么一切都要将可怜人推向绝境？德内瑟深深叹息，躯体内囤积的疲劳由内而外地持续拖垮他。他早已不敢再去想知水晶球，对它又怕又惧，可水晶球偏要他看，利用他往日的自傲的影子引诱他面对黑暗真实的恐惧。时间吞噬他的精力，恐惧吞噬他的心智，他空留一副衰老躯壳，在这空旷的地方颤颤巍巍，对亲生儿子恼火，可惜着他从未得到过的东西。  
他真是假正经！忘恩负义！德内瑟这么想着法拉米尔，觉得不会再错了。法拉米尔从不会为他做件好事，如果他一定要违抗，无视父亲，不把阿尔法看在眼里，那德内瑟也没必要跟他讲道理了。

队伍穿过密林和盛开鲜花的灌木群，顺着溪河，最终抵达伊锡利恩的建筑群。这座保存较为完好的地段是法拉米尔常用驻地，因其地形优势较为隐蔽，内部人熟悉道路出入便捷，可以在最短的时间内去往伊锡利恩任何一个地方。  
法拉米尔整理好行李，部署人员，便独自顺着藏在杂草丛的老城路顺势往下，寻找童年时期发现的静谧小地方，好理清思路。他几乎就是匆忙逃离了家庭，借口来到这边喘口气。现在他也束手无措，以为被自然轻松的环境包围可以让他有大病后的焕然一新。这里入冬，依旧阳光柔和，草木花香，林子深处有鸟啼流水，早年留下的雕像溃败也开满了白花，一切欣欣向荣，让犹豫焦急的法拉米尔显得格格不入，越发孤独。他在老旧的石像旁站立，低头地上破碎的石块是属于哪个部分。这些年他试图摆脱父亲的影响，不去在意过分刻意的评论，到头来他却越发要向父亲证明自己的价值，一旦父亲无视，一切就成了变相的恳求——当然他从未嫉妒过博罗米尔，他知道父亲放在博罗米尔身上赞许的目光都是他应得的，兴许这种落差极大的区别对待从出生那一刻就决定了，甚至不关乎性别分化。好心的博罗米尔多次对法拉米尔保证，父亲向来包容，从未有歧视态度。可德内瑟的慷慨在他看到法拉米尔便没了。  
究竟是因为我和米斯兰迪尔的关系，还是欧米伽性别？亦或者两个都是？  
法拉米尔心里辩解，却从未想出这些事错不在他。  
父亲一年比一年憔悴，我和博罗米尔眼睁睁地看着他独自一人抵抗厄运，无从插手帮忙，现在好了，坏事酿成，反噬回我们身上。那个命令会害死我们……  
法拉米尔依靠在石像一旁。他抬头，看着这尊死气沉沉的人造物，宽厚的肩膀上空无一物，只留有曾经精细的模糊雕花痕迹在领口处。他无心地伸手顺着纹路抚下，停在石像的胸口，感受死物的冰凉。  
他很快就想到博罗米尔了。  
不置可否，法拉米尔永远会被博罗米尔吸引——博罗米尔高贵热情的举止，说话声音洪亮，看人的炯炯目光，留给他的叹息和安抚的微笑。博罗米尔会从马上留恋地看他，直到马彻底将他带走无法回头，能亲密地压着法拉米尔的脖子在额头重重亲吻。法拉米尔多么珍惜博罗米尔对他付出的爱，在德内瑟长期以来的折磨下这成为他的荣光，增添欣慰和期待。即便到分化之后，法拉米尔察觉，博罗米尔迷恋他身上的欧米伽气味，他也将其蕴含的暗示忽略，让侵略感降到最低，进一步加深他与博罗米尔的羁绊，变得更加亲密，试图弥补内心的空缺部分。当然，相互的，法拉米尔从未提起，也从未正视的是，他放任自己耽于博罗米尔给他的爱。德内瑟的命令犹如刺破昏暗房间的那束光，将温存的暧昧打散驱赶，厌恶但又现实得让人无地自容。法拉米尔怨恨父亲从未给他爱，现在却强加给他爱的真实面目。他恐惧父亲一语中的戳穿他故意不去在乎而博罗米尔正在纠结的现状。  
如果没有这么复杂，如果我是个放任自流的人，父亲的要求根本不算什么。  
法拉米尔用手背擦擦额头，有点诧异他被阳光晒出了一层薄汗。  
如果我粗心大意，毫无尊严，博罗米尔还是会爱我，而我能更坦率地爱他，不会在这里自哀自怨了。  
树林间窸窸窣窣传来动静。法拉米尔想着是部下带来了报告，习惯性地等对方开口。有人从阴影走出，法拉米尔闻到熟悉的气息，它在阳光中灼烧进法拉米尔的喉咙，直接进入他的心。法拉米尔赶紧转身，看见博罗米尔走进小空地的光芒中。  
“你怎么来了？”法拉米尔惊讶地看着他，语调不可抑制地显出活跃。  
“父亲要我带你回去。”博罗米尔在阳光下眯着眼睛说。那是一道命令，但他的声音头次这么地没有自信。他不敢看法拉米尔，说完后就盯着石像，努力营造自然的神态。  
法拉米尔的脸色暗下去，他站回之前的姿势，故意背对博罗米尔，失落地说：“我已经给父亲留了信，他会知道我们有必要看守好这边，总会有事发生的。”  
“别在这里耍性子。”博罗米尔加重语气，听起来还是可怜巴巴的。  
“你想留下一块看守也行，我的哥哥，但我想米纳思蒂里斯需要你，父亲也需要你，我劝你最好回去。”法拉米尔毫不客气地说，正和博罗米尔怄气，另外心虚也令他不敢直视博罗米尔太久。  
博罗米尔上前把法拉米尔拌过身，法拉米尔打开他的手，警告地看他一眼，要走回去。  
“够了！”博罗米尔跨出一步拉住他，用力往后扯。法拉米尔没想过博罗米尔恼火成这样，他毫无警惕地和博罗米尔撞到一块。博罗米尔扶稳他，法拉米尔被那只手抓得四肢虚弱，吓到般退开，毫无先前的气势。他的心虚在喉咙内跳动，让他脸红慌张。  
博罗米尔很快发现了。他迟疑了一下，然后便都明了。  
“你为什么要躲？你肯定知道原因。”博罗米尔既欣喜又疑惑。他轻轻摇晃法拉米尔，试图去追他的目光。他感到自己的弟弟在面前越发苍白，但也正逐渐显露出被藏起来的甜蜜欲望。他们被阳光照得发热，博罗米尔太过侵略性的气味勃勃不断扑向法拉米尔，像融化的金子般流进他的胸膛。法拉米尔此刻想立即抱住他，向他为自己的固执道歉，并且不断地亲吻他。他自然地进入博罗米尔的怀抱，脸颊被对方的金发和胡须瘙痒。他感到安全以及被爱，从未如此正确过。接着，这种毫无缝隙的想法惊醒了他。法拉米尔推开博罗米尔，博罗米尔顿时失落，挫败感让他差点往后坐下。  
“你分明也和我一样！”博罗米尔发火地吼。法拉米尔慢慢往后退，不知所措地想找借口。他没话可说，不知道是身体背叛了他还是他背叛了天性。  
“就像父亲所发现的，我们相互吸引，拜托了法拉米尔，我亲爱的弟弟，你在顾虑什么？”  
博罗米尔朝前一步，法拉米尔表现得好像那一步重重地踩在他胸口上那样呼吸难受。他克制不要退缩，等博罗米尔来到跟前。法拉米尔发出颤抖的叹息，而后轻轻抓住博罗米尔抬起来要触碰他的手腕。  
“我不知道，”他看着博罗米尔的表情在他面前破裂，他坚持抵制住博罗米尔的双手，即便它们是那么地让法拉米尔感觉良好，“我真的不知道，博罗米尔，让我一个人待着，别来找我。”  
他说完，浑身发抖，顺着来的隐蔽道路回去。博罗米尔留在阳光里，内心发凉。法拉米尔留下的温柔味道很快便消逝了。

博罗米尔没有立即回去，他留在营地，少有地不和法拉米尔待在一块。此刻他正坐在火堆旁，和法拉米尔的游骑兵们沉浸在尴尬的氛围中。法拉米尔躲在屋子里。外人明显察觉兄弟正在闹脾气，但也没人敢多嘴，想着过几天气消就好了。  
深夜里法拉米尔睡不着。他靠着石砌屋子的外廊，原本有墙，构成一个半开放的阳台，现在只剩下几乎露天的外沿。法拉米尔靠坐在门边，正好可以看着远处的山和树林和深蓝色的晴朗夜空。晚风从下吹拂而上，有点冷，带着树林的灰尘味道，还有花香。法拉米尔能听到巡逻人的动静，不远处马匹的呼气声。再过一会儿，他又听到熟悉的脚步声正朝这里靠近。  
他原以为博罗米尔又来找他争辩，说服他回去。他犹豫又悲伤着，想着未来的某天，他肯定会答应，让一切失去控制。他无法抵抗博罗米尔太久，而且他本意也不想抵抗。他想念博罗米尔的一切，从过去的日子里，他们的相处是那么地和谐愉快，可现在回顾，法拉米尔也能发现欲望的端倪，零碎的犹豫目光，某次低语，一个触碰就能让皮肤烧起来，或者单凭那股萦绕的气息——那才是最美妙又最糟糕的存在。  
“你还在这里吗？”博罗米尔低沉厚重的声音从墙的另一面传来。法拉米尔发现博罗米尔并没有进来，尽管他只要多走一步，就能从拱门那出现。  
“你还醒着吗？”  
法拉米尔动了下，让博罗米尔知道他还醒着。  
墙那边安静了一会儿，声音才模糊地传过来，“我只想确认下你是否还好？”  
法拉米尔想到他小时候被父亲骂过躲回房里，博罗米尔总是会找到他，悄悄等在外面，直到他出来或者允许他进去。  
“我没事。”法拉米尔小声地回答，和小时候的态度相差无几。他安静地听另一边的动静，一段完全地空白的时间后便传来逐渐远离的脚步声。

博罗米尔愁眉不展地迎来白天，而后又心情沉重地度过了大半天。他在山林里来回走，没再刻意去找法拉米尔。他从未想过自己会有这么地自卑惆怅的心情，他不再是米纳思蒂里斯的统帅，不是摄政王的大儿子，他只是法拉米尔的哥哥，为弟弟的命运担忧。可多想想，他又觉得这样考量实在是虚伪，难道不是他幻想着，甚至试图诱惑着法拉米尔吗？这些难处将会放大数十倍压在法拉米尔身上，同时他还要面对父亲的责难和身为欧米伽的选择。博罗米尔不想承担思考的重量，他只想一切顺其自然，即便他也有小纠结，不过他坚信能克服。法拉米尔就不行，他想得太多，过于谨慎过于敏感，这些令他对厄运几乎是秉承着未卜先知的悲观态度。博罗米尔不希望法拉米尔总是内心痛苦地在那挣扎而自己被排除在外无法帮忙。那个坦率接受他的保护，并且大胆说爱的弟弟哪去了？真的是被他们的父亲毁了吗？  
他继续顺着童年和法拉米尔一同发现的小道走，绕过低矮的老树，进入几丛阴森的高大灌木，看到前方他们营地主屋附带的长亭。那里沐浴在一股淡淡的下午阳光中，透过树叶和花瓣，阳光斑驳地晃悠在亭子里。建筑体和主屋一样被抛弃在这大自然中荒废，被花藤缠绕，破碎了边柱，但人走进去，观看曾经应该是花园的景致，依旧生机勃勃，甚至比人为修理的都要旺盛壮观。  
法拉米尔正往长亭走去。  
他披着套墨绿色斗篷，戴上兜帽，进入亭子前回身，看看还在上方诧异的博罗米尔。  
四周安静，博罗米尔被一阵隐约的激动贯穿全身，他顺着路下去，跟着法拉米尔的路径进入长亭。他在落错有致的柱廊影子和朦胧的日光中穿梭，进入到荒废的中心。那里与四周的植物空出一点距离，杂草野花中可以看到人工的石铺路面，环绕的植被顺着最外围的建筑体生长，高耸得不让外面窥看其中，又刚好倾入阳光，让亭子中心沐浴在光亮中。  
法拉米尔站在那，安静地等着博罗米尔跟上。他一身的墨绿色从白色的石柱间突显，又似乎和植物融合在一块，边线被点点阳光虚化，像是博罗米尔的一个幻觉。博罗米尔站在亭子边，试图区分现实和梦境。他看着法拉米尔缓慢转身，抚掉兜帽，露出熟悉的面容。他看起来很克制平静，但眼神紧张，嘴巴抿紧着，接着才适当放松。博罗米尔看到他脸上浮现淡红色的光，金发被光照得几近无色。博罗米尔心怀感动，他朝法拉米尔走，然后下意识不让自己再接近，仿佛会吓跑他似的那样小心翼翼，等候着。  
他原以为法拉米尔会为昨天的事做出回应，说点什么。但法拉米尔在那越发犹豫，脸色发红，像发了高烧那样虚弱。最后他闭上眼睛，下了决心般，将斗篷脱掉。  
博罗米尔看着斗篷顺着法拉米尔的身体滑落在地面，扑开四周细碎落叶。法拉米尔一丝不挂地站着，双手稍微举起在两旁，身体轻微发着抖。  
他的灰眼睛荡漾水光，不知道是激动还是羞愧。  
博罗米尔被吓得不敢动，紧接着他陷入强烈克制的猛烈情感中。惊恐夹杂了愤怒。  
“你在做什么？”博罗米尔看出法拉米尔双手微举的拥抱姿势，他的气息突显在空气里，一股股撞在博罗米尔胸膛上，把他打得头昏目眩几乎失去意识。那具身体在阳光下太过美好，刚毅与温柔并存，布满旧疤也完美无瑕，将博罗米尔的每一个梦揉杂，创造出这具欧米伽身躯。  
“披回你的衣服！”博罗米尔恼火地朝法拉米尔吼。他感到阿尔法将欧米伽捕获的喜悦冲动在疯狂叫嚣，令他的意志受到极度考验，但凡松懈一下，法拉米尔就全部都是他的了。那副伤痕累累但依旧交织欲望的身体，那副沉迷快感又想挣扎而出的潮湿面孔，灼烧的信息素和标记权都是他的，还有他的未来，彻底属于他。  
“这就是你想要的吗？”法拉米尔颤抖地问，他向博罗米尔试探地靠近，显得害怕又期待，“看看我，亲爱的哥哥，这会是你想要的吗？”  
博罗米尔艰难地点头，他咽下口水，牙肉发酸，浑身冒气，饥渴难耐，似乎用力咬上法拉米尔后颈的腺体才是他能回归平静的方式。他看得出法拉米尔也正承受欲望的干扰，他不断喘着气，步伐不稳，性器半勃，而双腿间气味馥郁，经阳光照耀能肉眼看着晶莹潮湿。  
“我已经无法做出决定了，博罗米尔……我爱你，我要信任你，如果这是你所想的，就拿去吧，这样大家都能如愿以偿。”法拉米尔来到博罗米尔面前，他赤裸的身体贴上博罗米尔的皮革护甲，压着上面的图腾。博罗米尔立即紧紧抱住他，揉进怀里那样用力专情。法拉米尔抑制着叹息，防御在博罗米尔的怀里轰然倒下。博罗米尔拼命地去闻法拉米尔的味道，不断地亲他，摩擦他的胡渣，感受法拉米尔每一声的呼吸喷在自己皮肤上的悸动。他好想就此咬他，进入他，标记他，在这座荒废的亭子的阳光里实现他被压抑的欲望。让他高潮，让他怀孕，让他完全服从。博罗米尔呛得发出激动哭声，他扶正法拉米尔的脖子，看他的脸，似乎是头次这么近距离地欣赏他。博罗米尔看到难以抑制的眼泪从法拉米尔发烫的脸上流下，他正在冒汗，头发汗湿，粘在脸边和脖子上。他显得这么地无助脆弱，但凡被命运折磨的人都会有一副像他这样可怜的模样。  
博罗米尔让信息素包围法拉米尔，急切地安抚着他。想到法拉米尔选择在他面前如此袒露，奉献般将身体和未来给到自己手里，一切顺理成章，再也没有纠结，没有抵抗……  
然后那句话。我爱你。我要信任你。  
博罗米尔贪恋地深吸最后一次那股炙热的气味，再把弟弟抱得久一些。他端详法拉米尔的脸，透过淡色的睫毛看那双迷乱失神的眼睛。他抬起双手，扶着法拉米尔的脸，另一只手梳开汗湿的头发，让他变得整洁些。法拉米尔在高温中恍惚感到博罗米尔不再抱着他了，稍微回神，忍耐着与博罗米尔对视。  
“我不能这么对待你，my little brother，你应该有自己的选择，在标记之上的选择。”博罗米尔大力取下自己的斗篷，披在法拉米尔身上，裹紧他。继而他跪在法拉米尔面前，真挚地抬头对他发誓：“如果你不同意，我绝不会碰你。”  
法拉米尔抓紧斗篷，面色的红潮还未褪下。他缓慢跪在博罗米尔面前，阳光照在两人脸上，几乎看不清对方的脸，眼睛也一并透明了。  
“天哪，我爱你，法拉米尔。”博罗米尔忍不住大声叹息道。然后他沮丧地捂住脸，似乎哭了起来。  
法拉米尔挨近，拿下博罗米尔颤抖的双手，亲亲滚烫冒汗的额头，然后又毫无色欲地亲亲他的嘴唇。博罗米尔顺势抱住法拉米尔，从他身上寻求到慰藉。  
他们在亭子待着直到夕阳即将带走亮光，晚风渐起，才心神不定地一块顺着秘密的小径回去营地。第二天兄弟两人结伴往米纳思蒂里斯赶去。

城里的人见到他们两人骑在马上，相互望对方的眼神充满了不一样的情感，仿佛早已共同历经一切那般自然默契，比之前的目光少了稚气，多了灵魂上的色彩。禁卫军则是看到两位摄政王子下马后直接去见摄政王，详尽的内容他无法得知，都被大门隔开，他只知道里面未曾有过争吵，只是气氛诡谲。最后兄弟俩出来，似乎轻松了很多，尤其是法拉米尔，少有地在见过他父亲后还能保持微笑。  
但也有侍从说，德内瑟二世虽然没有发火，可见过他的人都能察觉出那双眼睛阴翳般无神，一股怒火正冒着灰烬的浓烟在他体内暗烧着。


	4. Chapter 4

法拉米尔从藏书室里出来，他刻意想驱散缠绕在身上的陈旧腐朽的气味，尽快回寝室。  
最近谣言四起，伊西尔德的克星出现，而魔多那边浓烟密布，正逐渐往外扩散，阴云逼近，压得人心惶惶。法拉米尔试图追查清谣言真相，不过平日事物繁多，他只有半夜抽出时间下藏书室理出点头绪。偶尔他会在那个阴暗的地窖盯着一枚烛光，想到洛汗国的公主。最近两国毫无通讯，之前还能保持基本的来往，现在则是完全断开了，仿佛人们已迁徙逃亡遥远的地方，徒留一座座空荡荡的废墟，就像刚铎国被废弃的每一座城。法拉米尔希望伊欧文公主一切都好，可送出去的信未能换回任何一个回讯。失落感令法拉米尔力不从心，他较为沮丧，满脑子忧愁的事进入寝室，却发现博罗米尔正在书桌边。  
法拉米尔挑眉，他刚要问是有什么事让博罗米尔半夜等在这，但博罗米尔示意他别出声，要他关上房门。法拉米尔照做，但也心存疑虑。  
“父亲要我去驻守奥斯吉力亚斯，我想他准是考量了上次洛汗国的消息，哈拉德人的撤退的确不太寻常，仿佛他们常年盯着的边界已不再是首要目标。这几天派出的巡查队伍也反应有奥克斯陆续出现……”  
“这是一个很合理的安排，”法拉米尔说道，“可这需要你半夜守在这里把我吓一跳吗？”  
“父亲要我今晚就走，我可是故意拖延，现在不得不出发了。我想着要同你道别，别让你第二天到处找我。”  
法拉米尔轻轻笑起来，他怕太大声会吵醒某处打瞌睡的禁卫军。博罗米尔别扭地盯着他，继续说：“上次顶撞父亲后，我一直以为他会发火，可他安静得让人心里发毛，我现在要出远门了，短时间内不会回来，我亲爱的弟弟，留你一个人面对他真让我心烦。”  
“会没事的。”法拉米尔安慰博罗米尔，“我尽量避开他就行。好了，现在轮到我来为你担心了，奥斯吉力亚斯荒废那么多年，四处沉入河水，荒凉又危险。真是可惜我们放弃这座盯梢城池太久，没有好好将它修复，但凡它能坚固点，我也能少点为你安危忧心。”  
“我保证会回来，况且只是驻守，并不是去偏远的地方。就算父亲把我发配到烽火台上，我也会想方设法跑回来。现在我真的要走了，再拖延，恐怕天要亮了，父亲发现的话肯定又不让人清静。”博罗米尔说着站起身，拍拍法拉米尔，留恋地看了他一会儿才轻手轻脚地出去。  
法拉米尔坐到书桌前，看到博罗米尔在等他回来的期间，用笔在桌子上图画奥斯吉力亚斯的地图和几个骑着马的小人，不自觉地微笑着，对于离别产生的烦恼便暂时退去。

一个星期内，博罗米尔陆陆续续围剿附近出没的奥克斯人，数量不多，装备齐全，好几次尝试过安达因河。他派人送出信报，收到来自父亲的命令也是寥寥几句。博罗米尔曾尝试打听法拉米尔，可谁也没见到他。终于在一个漆黑难熬的深夜，博罗米尔收到一封急件，里面什么都没说，只有父亲的字迹写着要他火速回城。博罗米尔心里发凉，和部下交代事宜便跨上马飞奔回去。他不敢去设想米纳思蒂里斯会发生的任何灾难，更害怕这些灾难会落在法拉米尔身上，他越是接近那座白色的石城，心里越是焦急。不过等他进入并且不断往上，城内安静祥和，毫无紧张的局面。那会是什么？博罗米尔被不祥的预感抓住。他直接快马冲到白塔楼的平台处，不管是否合乎例规。德内瑟站在正门那等着他，身边陪着一名提灯的侍从。他见博罗米尔赶到，只是要他安静赶紧跟上。  
“你要保持安静。”德内瑟提醒他，他们的影子安静地跟在身后，“现在我要履行当父亲的义务了，你也别再怪我胡乱下命令，等你到了法拉米尔的房间，知道发生什么事，你会感谢我的。”  
“他怎么了？”博罗米尔才发现他们朝法拉米尔的寝室过去，没一会儿就来到门口。博罗米尔疑惑地打量父亲，看那副曾经慈祥威严的面孔在烛光下阴森地晃悠。  
“他的热潮来得毫无预兆，别急，听我说。我已经将他关在房间里有一段时间，除了干焦急之外，能做的就是让你赶回来。他需要你，我的儿子，别再推脱也别说胡话，你的弟弟需要你。”德内瑟的话钻进博罗米尔的耳朵，令他头皮发麻，“如果这次你还不妥协，不去帮他，我只能找其他人了。我不忍心让法拉米尔痛苦，为了救他，我宁愿舍弃所谓的纯正血统，可之后该怎么办？他和一个无名的阿尔法结合，令家族脸面尽失，毫无荣誉可言，我只能将他除名，你希望法拉米尔面对这样可怕的局面吗？我是不想的，你们都是我的儿子，缺一不可，所以你快进去，帮帮他。”  
博罗米尔瞪着眼睛，无措地站立，他试图反驳，可那股莫名对父亲产生的怒气瞬间消散，他开始能闻出房门那边的气息，即便一点，比过往任何时候都要浓郁炙热。他迟疑地看向德内瑟，或者昏暗过道的其它角落，想逃避这个糟糕局面。还有什么选择？他还是别人？博罗米尔真想有理直气壮的理由拒绝。  
“他……他怎么就发情了？”博罗米尔痛苦地小声问道，像是自言自语。  
“我不知道，你到底愿不愿意帮他？”德内瑟见儿子犹豫不决，气恼地提高音调，“你怎么变得这么软弱了？”  
博罗米尔紧紧闭眼，他睁开，没再看父亲，快速地开门进去，进入到灼热的气息里，反锁上门。

博罗米尔第一眼便看见法拉米尔倒在床上，衣着不整，应该是发热之后的挣扎，又没力气完全脱下。整个房间充满令鼻腔滚烫的气息，几乎在博罗米尔耳边滋滋炸裂。博罗米尔再次回到伊锡利恩的那个下午，被自己身体反应推着往法拉米尔靠近，意识束手无策。他呼吸变粗，来到床边，发现法拉米尔甚至没留意到房间里来了人。他的身体歪在床上，紧闭双眼地呼吸，满面潮红，汗湿的头发随着呼吸不断颤抖。法拉米尔的衣服领口大开，胸口布满薄汗，每一次被体内热潮带来的深喘都让他浑身颤抖不已，几乎要被热气淹没。博罗米尔感到面红耳燥，心跳加快，他吞咽口水，小心翼翼地叫醒法拉米尔。  
法拉米尔睁开眼睛，看见博罗米尔后，虚弱地笑下。他想撑起自己，没有成功。博罗米尔上前扶稳，法拉米尔就顺势将博罗米尔紧紧抱住，轻柔地亲吻。粘稠的吻让博罗米尔不由内心感激，他猛然大力回抱，将法拉米尔压进床垫里那样吻他，直到他所有的呻吟和叹息都被堵在喉咙，发出贪婪的呼噜声。他们的呼吸让温度足以刺烫到皮肤，而汗水和激动的眼泪可以缓解，清晰出之间的气味。博罗米尔终于从情欲里找回点理智，他没办法问法拉米尔究竟发生了什么，热潮中的欧米伽已毫无意识。在法拉米尔发觉博罗米尔不再亲吻他，甚至停下所有抚摸动作后，发出沮丧的叹息，尝试挨近博罗米尔。  
“这会是什么情况？”博罗米尔颤抖着声音问，他看着法拉米尔深陷色欲的脸，张着嘴呼吸，舌头在烛光下发红发亮。博罗米尔又吻了下去，手紧紧抓着法拉米尔的头发。这次他们分开，博罗米尔听到法拉米尔念出了他的名字。  
“博罗米尔。”他轻轻地、近似乎无意识地说。不知道是认出了面前的人，还是在呼唤误以为还在远方的他。博罗米尔要被欲望折磨疯了，他挣脱出了一秒，大力抚摸法拉米尔的脖子，然后问：“你愿意让我标记吗？”  
法拉米尔闭上眼，下一波新的热涌上他，让他难受地哭出声。而后，他点点头，没有看博罗米尔。  
博罗米尔不再压抑阿尔法的天性。  
他们缠绵着很长一段时间才彻底将衣服全部脱下，法拉米尔的便服早已湿作一团，粘在身上令他难受，束缚着他的性器，让双腿间粘稠发烫。他的身体已经等了太久，分泌过于充足。博罗米尔第一下浅浅的尝试预感到很顺利，当他几乎一进到底，被法拉米尔体内的柔软吸力感动到皱眉啜泣。他发出声响地亲吻法拉米尔的肩膀，他的胸口，双手一遍遍大力由上而下地抚摸他，擦红他颤抖的皮肤。法拉米尔只是一味搂紧身上的阿尔法，难耐地在双手的桎梏下移动腰，好让身体里的阴茎能动起来。这像是在撒娇，博罗米尔故意压着他，感受法拉米尔坚硬得甜蜜又痛苦的阴茎抵着自己的腹部。他的弟弟在他身下，一切都在美好灼热地抖动。  
“动一下。”法拉米尔虚弱地请求，他的呼吸带有湿漉漉的声音。说完后他展现欧米伽的天性，讨好地磨蹭博罗米尔的脖子，落下亲吻，主动把腿分得更开，用力将博罗米尔的身体抱进怀里，缓慢讨好地扭动下腰。他每动一下都能被引发的快感刺激得肌肉发软，未被填满的空虚令他不断重复这个可爱的动作，偶尔沮丧地抓住博罗米尔的头发，急切地哭着去吻，恳求着好好地肏他。  
博罗米尔发出来自胸膛的低沉呼吸。他食髓知味地吻住法拉米尔，压住他沾满水光的肩膀，食指下意识按压那里的一处旧伤，一下下用力地撞进法拉米尔的身体，毫不掩饰交合处发出的情色水声。法拉米尔在他的吻里大声呻吟，他渴求地夹紧博罗米尔的腰，又因太过湿滑对此毫无办法。阿尔法的力度几乎碾压着欧米伽的身体，他能将法拉米尔的每一寸皮肤摩擦得发红发疼，抓紧他不住抖动的关节，将他摆成更加开放的体位，以便接纳更多来自阿尔法的凶猛性欲。  
偶尔，法拉米尔会厌烦博罗米尔的压制。他艰难支撑起身，在几次高潮过后终于掌握了点身体主动权。他颤巍巍的大腿分开跪在博罗米尔身体两旁，博罗米尔和他一样迷离地喘着粗气，贪恋地触碰欧米伽，他的腰侧，他的激烈起伏又发烫的胸膛，还有暂时还紧致的腹部。博罗米尔走神地幻想，在他完成标记后，会是多么美好的生命从中孕育。他的想法被打断。法拉米尔再次将阿尔法的粗大阴茎纳进体内，甚至比之前任何一次更加深入，直达宫口。两人被新的钝钝快感磨出一阵痉挛，法拉米尔俯下身，捧着博罗米尔的脑袋不断吻他，夹紧体内的阴茎，渐缓地绷紧大腿和腰，上下起伏。博罗米尔无法抑制地跟随法拉米尔的动作，每当法拉米尔坐下，他往上顶进，即便他们之间已经湿得一塌糊涂，博罗米尔尽量抓住法拉米尔的腰，用力得怕他消失，带有侵占地顶进，贪恋地不想退出。法拉米尔扶着床头，在剧烈快感和连绵疲倦中配合博罗米尔，他身体下沉时腰往前弯出一弧充满力量和色欲的线条，博罗米尔的大手抓住它，宣誓主权地要拧断那样用力揉捏，法拉米尔皱眉叹息，在阿尔法制造的痛苦中酣畅淋漓地呻吟。他娇好年轻的上半身掷落一片阴影，温柔地笼罩着身下的博罗米尔，只留下那双被烛光照亮的眼睛。欧米伽失神地遵从本性，被阿尔法掌控后的喜悦充盈内心。一旦这么感知到，法拉米尔又不甘心胸口缺少阿尔法真实的体温。他在交合的晃动中底下身，顺势环抱博罗米尔，他感受到阿尔法汗湿坚硬的头颅在自己怀里，他的鼻子喷息岩浆般滚烫的呼吸，他的嘴巴湿润柔软，不断地亲吻他的胸口——法拉米尔抱住它，在勃烈的快感间隙留下几乎虔诚的吻。博罗米尔没有察觉，他急于让法拉米尔体内充满他的精液，无论第几次，多到每一次进入都会有多余的流出，直到法拉米尔的大腿肌肉疲劳地痉挛打颤，内侧苍白的皮肤变得火热肿烫。他又一次顶入紧致的深处，听到法拉米尔在他上头发出抑制着的惊叫，浑身紧绷后又瘫软回来。  
他们不知道标记是什么时候完成的。只有在某个时刻，博罗米尔凶横地喘着气咬开皮肤，法拉米尔在标记的暴力中毫不掩饰地哭泣，而后一阵无法描述的高潮淹没他，令他难以出声。他被阿尔法的情绪填满，感到欣慰，温暖从他胃蔓延全身，像是被阳光笼罩。稍后这片光褪去，法拉米尔陷入情欲，零碎的高潮让他断断续续地哼着哭腔，而博罗米尔一直亲吻安慰他。

热潮持续了较长的时间。等它终于过去，留下一身情欲痕迹的身体，还有心里隐隐、欲犹未尽的悸动。博罗米尔睡了好一会儿才醒来。未睁开眼时，他已经能感受到怀抱里的充实分量，而等他睁开眼，发现法拉米尔在懒散的光里一直看着他。  
“怎么了？”博罗米尔低沉着嗓子问，他抬起手臂，把那些金发捋开，亲昵地摸摸法拉米尔的脸。法拉米尔下意识追寻他的动作，垂下眼，安静地吻吻他的掌心。他的呼吸柔缓地撞在博罗米尔的脉搏上，痒痒的。  
可他再看回博罗米尔，灰色的眼睛里试图抑制的悲伤涌现出来。  
“我真希望能像你这么为标记感到高兴。”法拉米尔说道。博罗米尔进一步渴望触碰，将手放在他的腰上，把被子拉下，来回摸索，法拉米尔闭上眼睛，没有拒绝。他忍下对抚摸的呻吟，“我们现在成什么了？”他问。  
博罗米尔继续安抚他。法拉米尔看起来似乎想回避现实，逃离这里，但他的内心渴求阿尔法的抚慰，所以充满矛盾地继续让博罗米尔的手在身上停留。他没有主意，不确定这么想是否在自寻苦恼，他爱博罗米尔，他成为了博罗米尔的欧米伽，博罗米尔爱他。还有什么比得上这些？  
“我真是在和自己作对。”法拉米尔这么说道。博罗米尔露出微笑，他探过身，熟练地加深一个吻，分开后又亲亲法拉米尔的额头。  
这时寝室大门打开。兄弟两人从床上看去，发现德内瑟满面红光地站在那，兴奋地张开双臂，他的大氅挂在身上，像一只羽毛厚重的鸟。  
“我要祝福你们！”德内瑟高兴地扔下钥匙说道。他一眼就看到法拉米尔，朝他走去作势要抱他。  
博罗米尔挡住德内瑟。他仓促地用床单围在腰上，上一秒气势汹汹，下一秒反应过来这是他的父亲，便放缓了姿态。德内瑟觉得诧异又好笑，他心知肚明地点点头，笑意未减，绕过博罗米尔，来到法拉米尔面前。  
“我的好儿子。”德内瑟打量法拉米尔，双手抚摸他的脸，然后把他拉进一个拥抱，“想想你为我做的事，我是多么地为此感激涕零。”德内瑟一边说一边抚摸法拉米尔的头发，这是他从未对法拉米尔做过的。  
法拉米尔感到脆弱，标记后头次离开他的阿尔法，赤裸地被另一个阿尔法拥抱，即便这是他极力想要讨好的父亲。他朝博罗米尔看去，两人对视片刻，法拉米尔便被安抚，自然地回抱德内瑟，并且能对他微笑，显得温顺乖巧。

标记的事很快传得全城皆知，但大家都以为法拉米尔是和某位王公秘密结合了。他们似乎对其中的私密性有着最通融的理解，皆大欢喜。  
法拉米尔则感到委屈，德内瑟一边为他的结合高兴，一边又对外撒谎结合的事实。看来德内瑟能明白自己一手推动了什么见不得光的秘密。


End file.
